Everything Has Changed
by Barbossa'sGirl3
Summary: Sylvia and Hector are married, but they separate after the capture of the Pearl, leading to Sylvia to go with Jack in his search for the Fountain of Youth. (sequel to Together At Last)
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this when I was fifteen, and looking at it now... I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Or throw up.**

**Now, I did clean it up some. That way you readers may only get mildly ill.**

**So basically, I'm only putting this up for fun. I don't see the point in rewriting something that I can't publish.**

* * *

><p>BOOM!<p>

The cabin shook and I sat bolt upright, "What the-"

Barbossa sat up too, "We're bein' attacked!"

There was a tremendous cracking sound and we rushed outside just in time to see the foremast crash to the deck, covering the entrance to the hold.

"The crew!" I gasped.

We ran forward and tried to clear it away. BOOM! This time the cracking was behind us.

"Look out!" Barbossa yelled and pushed me out of the way.

There was a crashing sound and he cried out in pain.

I ran back to find that his lower right leg was trapped under the mizzenmast, "Hector!"

BOOM! The ship shook again and I looked around, catching a glimpse of a huge terrifying ship, lit all over with lanterns.

_Oh no!_

"What... ship?" Barbossa was in a lot of pain.

"The Queen Anne's Revenge." I was dazed.

"Sylvia... get... a sword." he said through gritted teeth.

"I can't fight them all alone!" I exclaimed.

"No... me leg... it be the... only... way." He was being very brave.

I stood shocked for a moment, then I ran into the cabin and grabbed his sword and ran back out.

I looked at his leg and closed my eyes crying, "I can't do it!"

"It be... alright... I'll... do it." he reached for the sword and I blindly handed it to him.

I ran back into the cabin and ripped a sheet to pieces taking one of them back out to wrap around what was left of his leg. BOOM! We were hit again and the Pearl started to sink, we jumped over the side and started swimming, I figured we were about ten miles from shore. Barbossa made it about seven miles and then he fainted from loss of blood, so I dragged him on his back the rest of the way. Fortunately it was an inhabited island and I was able to find a doctor for him. I fell asleep in a chair next to the bed while the doctor was working.

I woke up at first light and looked over at Barbossa who was sleeping peacefully.

_Thank Goodness!_

Then I looked at his leg. The doctor had attached a wooden peg leg.

I shook my head sadly and whispered, "My poor pirate."

He began to wake up, so I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He looked over at me and said, "I've made a decision."

"About what?" I asked gently, reaching to brush some hair out of his face.

"I'm gonna join the Royal Navy."

My hand froze in mid-air, "What?!"

"It's time we joined the winnin' side."

I took his hand and looked into his eyes, "But by joining them you're admitting defeat. You're letting them win."

"It be the only path ta follow."

"No it's not! You were born to be a pirate, not to be one of those navy swine!"

He frowned, "I'll not be lettin' you talk that way about honorable men."

"Honorable?" I snorted, "They don't even give us pirates a chance."

"That's because they don't deserve one." he blinked.

I backed away in shock, "You can't mean that! You're just grievin' for the Pearl."

He shook his head, "Nay, I mean it."

"So I suppose you think Jack and I don't deserve a chance either?" I demanded, feeling a hot sting in my eyes.

"No." he said simply.

"Then I'm leaving. I'll find Jack. And together we'll fight to keep this era from ending!" I was on the verge of tears as I ran outside.

_I wish I'd never met him!_

Intending to commandeer a ship, I headed for the docks. Upon arrival I was surrounded by British soldiers and clapped in irons.

An officer came up to me and said, "You are under arrest for associating with Jack Sparrow."


	2. Chapter 2

"Get your hands of me you slimy..." the guard shoved me in the cell and locked it.

There is a familiar voice from the next cell, "Sylvia?"

I turn to see a man with graying hair and white sideburns, "Gibbs! What are you doing here?"

"They think I'm Jack." he rolled his eyes.

"And how did they come to that conclusion?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Never mind." he said quickly.

We sat in silence for a few moments then he asked, "So how did ye come to be here?"

"I was arrested for associating with Jack." I informed him.

"Barbossa?" he inquired.

"He has joined them." I said through gritted teeth.

"Barbossa?! Great Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea?" he was confused.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I turned my head away.

A few more moments of silence, "What of the Pearl?"

"Sunk!" I spat.

"They sunk his ship and he joined them?!" he was amazed.

"It wasn't the navy what took down the Pearl. It was the Queen Anne's Revenge." I corrected.

"Blackbeard!" he said in awe.

"Aye. Barbossa and I were the only survivors." I said sadly.

"What happened to the crew?" he asked.

"Trapped below deck."

He shuddered, "A terrible way ta go."

I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly two men burst in and grabbed Gibbs and I out of our cells, he put a bag over each of our heads and shoved us toward the door, "Move along pirates!"

We came into a room where there were a lot of people yelling, but one voice rose above the rest, "Now appearing before the court! The notorious and infamous pirate, pillager and highwayman... Captain Jack Sparrow!"

I heard the sound of rustling fabric and the other voices got louder, so I guessed they must have taken Gibbs' bag off.

"I told ya, the name's Gibbs! Joshamee Gibbs! How many times to I have ta-" he protested but was silenced.

The man spoke up again, "Also appearing before the court. A pirate's wench!"

My bag was whipped off and I could see we were in a very crowded court room.

"I'm not a wench!" I protested but was silenced.

"Now, presiding over these trials! All rise and attend... the right honorable Justice Smith!"

Another man walked in and sat down at the head of the room. He wore a large powdered wig and he had a mustache and beard that were also white.

_That's odd. Why does he look familiar?_

"Now." He adjusted his spectacles, "What do we have here?"

I stared at him, thinking I had seen some gold teeth in his mouth.

Then Gibbs spoke up, "Jack?"

_He's right! It's Jack!_

One of the guards whacked Gibbs in the back.

"Not necessary."Jack said, "You were saying?"

"Jack Sparrow is not my name. My name is Joshamee Gibbs!"

"Is that so? It says Jack Sparrow here."

"I told 'em I'm not Jack Sparrow. Who I would be happy to identify to the court if it would help my case." Gibbs gave Jack a warning look.

"I think that would be a poor defense. Unless you want to be bludgeoned again like a harp seal." the crowd cheered and Jack looked at a guy standing nearby, "The prisoner claims to be innocent of being Jack Sparrow. How do you find?"

"No trial. But I'm only here to examine the evidence-"

"Foreman, your finding. Guilty?"

"Guilty verdict means they'll hang."

People started shouting, "String 'em up!"

The guy looked a little confused, "Guilty?"

"That's not fair!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Shut it!" Jack called, "Joshamee Gibbs, the crime of which you've been found guilty of is being innocent of being Jack Sparrow. I hereby commute your sentence and order that you be imprisoned for the remainder of your life."

Gibbs and I were taken to a prisoner carriage and shoved inside. The doors were shut and I looked up into a pair of dark brown eyes.

"How are you supposed to rescue us if you're in here too?" I glare at Jack.

"Not to worry. I've paid off the driver. In ten minutes we'll be outside London town where horses are waiting. By tonight we'll make the coast. Then it's just a matter of finding a ship." Jack took a swig from Gibbs' flask.

"All part of the plan?" Gibbs asked.

Jack nodded, "I arrived in London just this morning to rescue one Joshamee Gibbs from one appointment with the gallows." he looked at me, "And I thought I'd rescue you too. Even though you did kill me once." I rolled my eyes and he continued with a smile, "Seeing as how you're both still alive... I'd say I was rather successful."

Gibbs took a swig from the flask and offered it to me. I shook my head.

"What happened to you Gibbs?" Jack looked confused, "I thought you were employed elsewhere or otherwise engaged."

"Aye. But I always listened like a thief for news of the Black Pearl." he glanced at me and I looked away.

Jack saw this and frowned a little, "Why aren't you on the Pearl?"

I glare at him, "I don't want to talk about it."

He raised one eyebrow and turned to Gibbs, "Will you be telling me then?"

Gibbs shook his head, "I don't think she even wants to hear other people talk about it."

I didn't hear the rest of their conversation because I was studying the floor intently. There was a small pain in my side and I guessed it was from being shoved around so much. After a few minutes we stopped.

"Oh. Short trip." Jack smiled and stood up to open the door.

Before us stood a large number of soldiers.

"All part of the plan?" I asked sarcastically.

Jack turned around and was hit from behind, "No."


	4. Chapter 4

He and I were taken into what appeared to be a palace. They dragged us down the hallway in a large room. We were chained to a couple of chairs and the guards left. I sat sullenly while Jack hopped his chair forward and tried to get one of the cream puffs on the table. A door opened across from us and Jack kicked the cream puff up onto the giant chandelier. Several men walked in. One of them sits down in a chair across from us.

"You are Jack Sparrow?" a man standing to the right of the one in the chair asks and we jumped.

"There should be a Captain in there somewhere." Jack leans forward.

"I've heard of you." the one in the chair says, "And you know who I am."

"Face is familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack looks slightly confused.

"You are in the presence of George Augustus, Duke of Brunswick, arch treasurer and prince elector of the Holy Roman Empire. King of Great Britain and Ireland. And of you." a man to the king's left finished with a glare at us.

Jack blinked, "Doesn't ring a bell."

"I am informed that you have come to London to procure a crew for your ship." the king over pronounced just about every word and I gripped the chair in annoyance.

"Vicious rumor. Not true." Jack waved his hand.

"Then you lied to me when you told me you were Jack Sparrow."

"I am Jack Sparrow. But I'm not here to procure a crew. That is someone else." Jack rattled his chains as he tried to get out of them.

"Ah. Someone else named Jack Sparrow." the king looked up at his left hand man, "You've brought me the wrong person. Find me the proper one and dispose of this imposter."

"No. Wait, wait. Hang on a minute." Jack shifted in his chair, "I am Jack Sparrow the one and only. And I am in London." he began trying to get out of his chains again.

"To procure a crew. To undertake a voyage to-"

"What?" Jack wouldn't stop rattling his chains so he could hear.

The king sighed heavily, "Will someone please remove those infernal chains!"

"Come, come." Jack looked impatient as guards came forward to release us.

"We know you're in possession of a map." the man to the kings right spoke up again.

"So confiscate the map. And to the gallows with them." the left hand man glared at us.

"Have you a map?" the king asked.

Jack reached into his coat and got a confused look on his face before withdrawing his empty hand, "No."

"Where is it?" the right hand man asked.

"The truth?" Jack got up, "I lost it. Quite recently in fact."

"I have a report." the king leaned forward, "That the Spanish have located the Fountain of Youth." he began banging his fist on the table, "I will not have some melancholy Spaniard... a catholic! Gain eternal life!"

Jack picked a strawberry off a cake and I stood up.

"You do know the way to the fountain?" the right hand man again.

"Of course I do." Jack picked up a napkin, "Look at me."

"You could guide an expedition." the left hand man suggested.

Jack walked around to the end of the table, "With your permission your hiney." he tossed the napkin to the floor behind him, "You will be providing me a ship... and a crew."

"And... a captain." the king gestured toward a side door and a couple servants moved to open it.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this..._

And then we heard it. That awful sound. Step. Thud. Step. Thud. Step. Thud.

_Why!?_

I started to get tears in my eyes.

"Afternoon sire."a voice said from the shadows in the doorway.

I made a small whimpering sound.

Barbossa limped into the light and over to the king, "If I may be so bold... Why are those pirates not in chains? They could get away."

"In the center of my palace? Hardly." the king laughed weakly.

"Hector! How nice to see a fellow pirate make good of himself." Jack sneered.

"Pirate? Nay. Privateer. On a sanctioned mission under the authority and protection of the crown." he stroked his wig as he explained.

_What have they done to you?!_

"That may be. But first... What has become of my beloved Pearl?" Jack leaned across the table and looked intently at Barbossa.

"I lost the Pearl as I lost my leg!" Barbossa swung his peg leg up on the table with a terrible thud.

I flinched at the sight. Remembering that awful night I handed him his sword so he could cut it off. More tears came.

"Lost the Pearl?!" Jack gritted his teeth.

"Aye. I defended her mightily enough, but she was sunk none the less." Barbossa put his wooden leg back on the floor.

I couldn't stand it anymore, "Defended her? Ye were trapped before ye even knew what'd happened!"

He looked over at me, "Keep yer mouth shut, wench!"

The words hit me like a cannon blast and I stared blankly at him.

Jack on the other hand tried to lunge across the table at him, but was pulled back by guards, "If that ship be sunk properly... You should be sunk with it."

"Aye." I finally found my voice and stood glaring at my husband, "I now be thinkin' that Jack is the rightful cap'n. He wouldn't turn his back on his own ship!"

I saw Barbossa's face twitch and I smiled with satisfaction, "Finally got to ya didn't I, Hector dear?"

He frowned slightly and I walked closer to the table, so that I stood right in front of him, "Third time's the charm. First time ye hit me is how we met. Second time was how we got engaged. Hit me again and that's how we'll part!"

Our eyes were locked in a defiant gaze when the king spoke up, "Captain Barbossa... Each second we dally, the Spanish out distance us. I have every confidence you will prevail and be rewarded with the high station so desired."

"To serve doth suffice, sire." Barbossa bowed.

"You sir, are stupid." Jack glared at him.

"Jack our sands be all but run. Where's the harm in joinin' the winnin' side? And ye do meet a nicer class of person." he smirked.

I snorted, "Yer not the man I married."

He just kept smirking and Jack spoke up again, "I understand everything... except that wig!"

With that, he elbowed the guards and knocked them out with their own guns. Then he shot one of the ropes holding up the chandelier and made it swing. We jumped up onto the table and ran down to the end where Jack threw a chair out the window. A guard dove after it and we swung up onto a ledge and grabbed the swinging chandelier, riding it across the room, where we jumped off on a balcony and ran down the hall.

_Wow! That felt amazing!_


	5. Chapter 5

Jack and I ran to a window and he opened it. We heard the guards coming and climbed down a banner that was suspended over the street. Suddenly Jack slipped and one of the guards blew his whistle. Another one popped out of a different window and began hacking at the rope holding up the banner. It came loose and we swung down toward the street. I landed on my face on top of a carriage and Jack landed inside.

"Is that it?" I heard a woman ask, as Jack climbed onto the roof with me.

"Nice of you to join me." I say sarcastically.

He ignores me as he tries to keep his balance. I stand up and got dizzy all of a sudden.

_What? Why do I feel like this?_

Jack grabbed me before I fell and the dizzy spell passed. He then jumped to another carriage and I followed. Our first ride came up alongside and we each put a foot on it's roof.

_Well, I've been in more comfortable positions..._

We jumped back onto the other one and then to a wagon carrying a coffin. We walked across a board that two men were carrying and jumped onto a coal wagon. Jack climbed up next to the driver and I sat next to him. The soldiers were giving chase on horses and shooting at us. One of them shot a lantern next to me and started the coal on fire.

_Whoa, that was close!_

The driver bailed and Jack guided the horses through the back streets. We went over a bump and spread hot coals all over the cobblestones. We got out of sight of the soldiers and jumped up onto a sign hanging from a post. They rode right under us and after they turned the corner we dropped to the ground.

"Well that was fun, but I'm glad it's over." I smiled a little.

Jack was about to say something, but we heard a gun being cocked and someone said, "Filthy pirates."

Then we heard a gunshot, and the sound of a body hitting the ground. Turning we saw the soldier lying on the ground and a man resembling Jack stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Jacky." he smiled.

_Captain Teague in London? Huh._

"Hello Dad." Jack touched his hat in a kind of salute.


	6. Chapter 6

"I heard you're puttin' together a crew." Captain Teague took a swig from his mug of rum.

We were sitting in a tavern called the Captain's Daughter, and each of us had a mug filled with rum.

Jack looked a little confused, "If enough people keep sayin' it, it must be true."

"And I heard where you're headed." Teague continued as though Jack had never said anything, "The fountain."

"I take it you've been there." I spoke up.

This man had seemingly done everything, so it was only logical that he had been to the infamous fountain.

He looked at me blankly, but with a touch of humor in his eyes, "Does this face look like it's been to the fountain of youth?"

"Depends on the light." Jack interjected with a small smile.

_That was surprisingly tactful._

"Once you get to the fountain there'll be items required. For the pro-fain ritual." he held up two fingers, "Two chalices."

"On the map there was a chalice." Jack nodded.

"Two silver chalices from Ponce De Leon's ship. You'll need both."

"For?"

"The ritual. Don't be a fool Jacky." Teague looked a slightly annoyed, "Find out every detail before you set sail."

"Set sail with what?" I snorted, "We don't have a ship."

"Those folk over there." he nodded towards some people across the room, "They have a ship. They're signin' up up sailors right now."

Jack and I turned our heads to look at the other pirates.

"And one last thing Jacky." we looked back at Teague when he spoke again, "The fountain will test you. Mark my words."

_What could he mean by that?_

We all bumped our mugs together and took a swig. Jack and I looked back at the other pirates, but when Jack turned back to say something to Teague, he was gone.

Jack and I got up and snuck around behind a man strumming a guitar on the steps.

I held a knife to his throat and spoke quietly into his ear, "I hear you be recruiting a crew."

"Aye." he answered with a little nervousness in his voice, "That is... Jack Sparrow be puttin' together a modest venture."

I took the knife away and stepped out where he could see me. So did Jack.

"You've got some nerve ain't ya!? Turnin' up 'ere, dressed like that! What are you, some kind of imposter!? the man looked indignant.

Jack looked a little annoyed, "Do you have any idea who I am, mate?"

The man starts laughing, "Oi! There's a bloke 'ere what's forgotten his own name!"

Jack and I rolled our eyes.

_That guy is not the sharpest sword in the armory..._

Suddenly I saw Jack looking into the back room with interest and turned to look for myself. I saw a shadow that resembled Jack. And then it disappeared. Jack began making his way back there and I followed him. When we got to the back room, a figure stepped out from behind a post. My mouth fell open.

_They could be Jack's twin!_

Jack squinted at the person, "You've stolen me! And I'm here to take meself back."

They hid behind the post again and he stood on the other side. They peeked around and saw each other. Jack flung out his sword and so did the imposter. They ran out from behind the post swinging at each other. All I could do was stand and watch. This was just to weird. They hopped up on the stone rim of the cook fire and continued to fight. They stopped to stare at each other and Jack stroked his mustache. The imposter did the same.

"Stop doing that!" Jack lurched forward to slash at the imposter, who jumped away.

I finally got over the weirdness of the situation and pulled out my sword to go help Jack. I got over to where they were and started slashing away.

"Oi! Sylvia! Whose side are you on!?" Jack deflected my blade away from his face.

"Sorry! I can't tell the difference between you!" I turned on the imposter and started slashing at them.

They managed to knock me into Jack and we both went crashing to the floor, while the imposter escaped up a ramp.

"Oof! Hector must be strong if 'e can pick you up." Jack cringed.

I glared at him, "If you want my help, don't insult me!"

I got off of him and he jumped up to run after the imposter. He tried jumping over a barrel that they rolled down the ramp, but he caught it with his foot and fell on his face. I was able to jump over the barrel and make my way toward him. He got up and stepped aside to let a second barrel roll by, which I also successfully jumped over. The imposter got up in the rafters and Jack followed in an elevator. I climbed a ladder and got up there in time to see Jack swing across on a rope and kick the imposter in the back, sending them through a space between the rafters. Jack dropped gracefully to the ground and they began dueling again. I climbed swiftly back down the ladder and joined them. I slashed at the imposter's side, but they managed to shove me away, while keeping Jack at bay.

I tumbled onto a crate and heard Jack say, "Only one person alive knows that move."

_So apparently he knows them._

I got up and turned around to see Jack kissing the imposter.

"What in the world are you doin'!?" I exclaimed.

He pulled away and smirked, "Always wanted to do that."

_I don't believe this._

He ripped off what turned out to be the imposter's fake beard, "Hello Angelica."

_Oh good._

"Hello Jack." she spoke with a Spanish accent and pulled off the fake mustache, "Are you impressed? I think I almost killed you once or twice there."

"I'm touched at this most sincerest form of flattery." Jack took off her hat and tossed it aside, "But why?"

"You were the only pirate I thought I could pass for." she answered as she pulled off the wig.

"That is not a compliment."

"Don' worry Jack. I forgave you a long time ago."

"For what?" he squinted, "For leaving you?"

"You'll recall that I left you." she started to walk away.

I was already starting to dislike this woman.

_She's too confident._

Jack followed her, "A gentleman allows a lady to maintain her fictions."

"Look Sparrow. As long as my sailors get their money, they're willing to put up with any number of peculiarities."

"Ah. Well there is one peculiarity with which I will not put up with. I will be impersonated as Captain. Nothing less."

"Well for that you need a ship. And as it turns out. I have one." she smirked.

"I bet you do." I glared at her.

She glanced at me then looked back at Jack.

He pretended not to hear me, "I could use a ship."

"I hear tell you've been to the fountain." she looked him straight in the eyes.

"There's been a lot of hear telling going on these days." he squinted.

She ignored his comment, "The fountain of youth."

"Dearest Angelica, fret naught. You still have a few usable years left." Jack smiled.

She laughed shortly, "Always so charming." she became serious again, "You didn't answer me."

"He's never been to the fountain." I spoke up, "He stole the map and then couldn't figure it out."

"You have a map?" she looked at him curiously.

"Actually-"

Jack was interrupted by the same man we had met earlier coming in, "Milady! I seen some un-seamen like fellows of a vicious looking nature!"

Through the doorway I could see British soldiers searching the tavern.

_Oh bugger!_

"Friends of yours!?" Angelica hissed at Jack.

"I may have unintentionally slighted some king or other."

"You know you haven't changed!" she was still keeping her voice down.

"Implying the need?"

"Yes." she poked her finger at him, "You betrayed me. You used me! I was innocent of the ways of men!"

_Ha! Sure you were._

He looked shocked, "You demonstrated a lot of technique for someone I supposedly corrupted."

"We're in imminent danger! Get out of 'ere now milady!" the man was trying to block the door with crates.

Angelica turned her attention back to Jack, "I was ready to take my vows! And you! What were you doing in a Spanish convent anyway!?"

"Mistook it for a brothel." he blinked, "'Onest mistake."

I rolled my eyes. The soldiers burst in and the man ran out another door while the three of us began fighting them off. Two of the soldiers took me on and I managed to fend both of them off.

"We are at a disadvantage!" Angelica sounded a little scared.

"Speak for yourself!" Jack and I said at the same time.

He shoved another soldier away, "Unlike some who pretend to be, but cannot in fact hold a candle to. I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

He slashed open a wine barrel and it's contents spewed onto some of the soldiers. Angelica and I started doing the same, until there was wine shooting all over the place. They eventually cornered us, but I saw Jack and Angelica exchange a look before she swung her sword toward a lever next to Jack and I. We ducked and her sword made contact with the wood, opening the trap door that was below us. The soldiers just watched as we plunged into the water.

We popped to the surface by a dock and gasped for air.

_We made it!_

"How can you say I used you?" Jack looked over at Angelica.

"You know exactly how!"

"I know, but how can you say it?"

She made a frustrated noise and we swam up to the dock. Jack and I climbed up so we were sitting on the edge, but she just leaned her arms against it.

"So what is it?" she asked Jack.

"What is what?" he sounded annoyed.

"About the fountain. What do you know?"

Jack drained the water from his boot, "You don't happen to have two silver chalices circa Ponce De Leon, do you?"

"No."

"Ah. Thought not."

"Why?"

"I hear stories. Rumors." he answered evasively, "You are of course, aware of the ritual?"

"Yes I am."

"Mmmm."

I rolled my eyes as I wrung out my hair.

_And you aren't._

"What is it?" he finally asked, "What is required?"

I felt a prickling sensation in the back of my neck and reached back to pull out a small dart.

_What is that?_

"A mermaid, Jack." Angelica smirked.

I saw Jack fall back and then darkness closed in on me too.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in a hammock and looked around.

_Where am I?_

I saw a big scary looking man coming towards me and leaped to my feet.

"Get up sailor!" he flipped over the hammock that was above mine and Jack fell on his face at my feet.

"Aye sir!" Jack said respectively, then he looked up with a confused expression, "What?"

I shrugged and the man that was in the tavern last night came and shoved mops into our hands. Then he motioned for us to walk in front of him.

"There's been a horrible mistake." Jack tried to explain.

"Keep movin'." the man said.

"We're not supposed to be here." I turned to look at him.

He just shrugged, "Many a man's woken up at sea with no idea what when where for or why. And no memory of the night before."

"No no no, you don't understand, mate." Jack shook his head, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. The original! The only!"

"Sylvia Bar-" I stopped myself, "Emerald."

"Scrum. And the pleasure's all mine. Now keep movin'." the man said and gently shoved us along.

We began swabbing the floor with our mops and I happened to look over and see a long box made of glass.

_What in the world..._

"Scrum!" I hissed the man's name and I continued to speak when he looked up, "Why is there a glass coffin down here?"

"Do I look like the man in charge?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we?" Jack squinted.

"'Scuse me Cap'n Sparrow, sir. And Miss Emerald. I be right 'onored to welcome you aboard a world renown vessel of infamy. Queen Anne's Revenge."

I froze. The last time I had seen this ship was on a dark stormy night. It had fired on the Pearl and the mast had fallen...

"What's wrong with 'er?" Scrum's voice broke through my memories, "Oi. Are you cryin'?"

"What?" I put a finger to my eye and found that there were indeed little clear drops of moisture seeping out, "Oh. I guess I was."

He threw up his hands, "I'll never understand women."

He went back to swabbing and I felt Jack looking at me, "Jack you don't want to know."

"This is the ship what sunk the Pearl isn't it?" he asked quietly.

"Aye." I whisper and my lip starts to quiver, "They took out one of the masts and it fell so it blocked the entrance to the hold. The crew was trapped. And when we tried to get to them, another mast came down and it was going to hit me, but-" I took in a shaky breath and let out a small sob, "It should have been me!"

Jack pulled me into a hug and spoke to me softly, "I'm sorry luv."

~

Later we were scrubbing the above deck and another big scary looking man came along and was whipping some of the sailors.

"He's a curious one." Jack commented.

"'E's been zombie-fied." Scrum explained.

I just stared at him, "What?"

"Zombie-fied. Blackbeard's doin'. All the officers are the same. Makes 'em more compliant." he made a face.

The zombie whipped another of the sailors.

"And perpetually ill tempered." Jack commented.

Apparently the zombie heard him because he glared at Jack, who looked a little scared.

"Come on." Scrum encouraged, "Scrub."

"Right." Jack mumbled and we continued with our work.

~

A little later when we were working on the sails, Jack made the comment that we must be at least five days underway.

"Aye!" Scrum sounded impressed, "You can tell that by the smell of the sea?"

"Smell of the crew." Jack made a face.

I had to laugh a little.

Then I looked up and saw a young man tied to the mast above us, "What did that poor man do? And how do we keep from avoiding making the same mistake?"

"'Im?" Scrum pointed to the man, "Churchly fellow. Always goin' on about the Lord almighty."

"Bible thumper on this ship?" Jack looked interested.

"A missionary is his story. What I 'eard was he got captured in a raid. Rest of the ship got kilt. But not 'im. First mate wouldn't let it happen on account of his premiere standin' with the Lord." he crossed his arms, "First mate stickin' her neck out for some prisoner. That you don't see-"

"Her?" Jack interrupted, "First mate is a her?"

"It's not that big a deal Jack." I put my hands on my hips, "I was first mate of the Pearl."

"That's only because-"

He was interrupted by a zombie yelling, "Back to work!"

We jumped and turned around, then I spotted Angelica up by the helm talking to the zombie that was steering.

"Steady as she goes." I heard her say before she shot a slight glare at me.

I glared back.

_I don't like her at all._

~

Jack and I were in the hold when Angelica came down the steps. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to where we were.

"You are a ruthless soulless cross-grained cur." Jack glared at her.

_You're too nice to her._

"I told you I had a ship." she looked smug.

"No. Blackbeard has a ship. Upon which we are now imprisoned." he squinted.

"We can do this Jack. The fountain of youth. Just like you always wanted." she leaned forward to kiss him, but I snarled at her.

He was my good friend and I wasn't about to let a woman like that get close to him. She glared at me, but leaned back against the post again.

"Blackbeard. Edward Teach. The pirate all pirates fear. Resurector of the dead in his spare time." Jack sounded like he was giving a lecture.

"He will listen to me." she looked confident.

He shook his head, "He listens to no one."

She smirked, "Maybe to his own daughter."

_His own what!?_

Jack looked slightly shocked, "Daughter as in begot by?"

"Long lost. Recently found. Who loves her dear Papa with all her soul." she pretended to look innocent.

I snorted, "He bought that?"

She glared at me, "I sold that."

Jack heard someone coming and shoved us across the room behind some crates.

"Then it's the fountain of youth for him." he looked disappointed, "Or him and you. Not you and me."

_Or me. Thanks for remembering._

I rolled my eyes.

"No Jack. That's the best part." Angelica looked at him, "He will be dead."

"Ah. You'll be handling that part yourself then." Jack smiled.

"There is a prophecy. Maybe you don't believe in the supernatural..."

"Oh I've seen a thing or two."

I laughed shortly, "That's one way to put it."

She ignored our comments, "The prophecy is this. Blackbeard will meet his death within a fortnight, at the hands of a one legged man."

_Hector will get his revenge._

I chuckled softly and her gaze shifted to me for a moment, then she looked back at Jack, "That's why he needs the fountain, Jack."

With that she went back on deck leaving us alone in that part of the hold.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Jack and I were sitting at a table in the lowest part of the hold with the other crewmen.

Jack lit a candle and looked around at the others, "The topic gentlemen... is-"

I cleared my throat.

He rolled his eyes, "And ladies. Is mutiny. Mutiny most foul."

"Aye." a crewman said, "I signed up to sail under Jack Sparrow. Not some pretender."

"And a lady at that." snorted another.

I shot him a quick glare.

_Why do they all think that a woman can't be on a ship?_

More crewmen grumbled and a young boy came in with an armload of swords.

He threw them down on the table and looked proud, "I got 'em! All of them."

"Good job, boy." one of the men patted him on the back.

"On to it then." Jack nodded, "Blackbeard. What are 'is habits?"

"Stays to his cabin mostly." Scrum spoke up.

"Yes, but when he comes out..."

"'E don't really come out." the kid shrugged.

I looked a little confused, "He has to come out sometime."

They all shook their heads.

Jack looked around at them, "Any of you sailed with 'im before?"

They shook their heads again.

"Any of you seen him before?"

Once again the answer was no.

Jack counted the things off on his fingers, "Stays to his cabin. No one's sailed with him. No one's seen him." he looked like he was thinking, then he smiled, "Good news ladies and gentlemen. This is not Blackbeard's ship. This is not the Queen Anne's Revenge."

"No no." Scrum argued, "This be the Queen Anne's Revenge right enough."

"How do you know?" Jack squinted at him.

"I've seen the name on the back of the ship." he grinned.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"This is Blackbeard's ship." I spoke up.

"Luv, just because it has that name-"

"Had you ever seen the ship before?"

"..."

"That's right. And I 'ave. This is the Queen Anne's Revenge." I squinted and my voice became cold, "And it's captain must die."

The men stared at me looking a little shocked.

"When are you going to kill him?" the boy looked wide eyed.

"When we get to where we're going."

"Where's that?" one of them men asked.

Jack looked solemn, "The fountain of youth."

"The garden of darkened souls." a sailor said in awe.

"Unless..." Jack looked sly and everyone waited for him to finish, "We take the ship."

"We take the ship then!" Scrum exclaimed, "Now!"

He ran away from the table and everyone looked at Jack.

"Go on then." he made a shooing motion and they all jumped up yelling.

He and I jumped as they thundered up to the next deck.

"Aren't we going to join them?" I asked.

"You go on. I have something to do first." he got up.

I squinted because I had a feeling it was something to do with Angelica, but I got up anyway and followed the others as they went up on the main deck and began fighting the zombies. I saw Jack come up on deck and Angelica followed shortly after, looking angry. I snickered.

_Surprised ya didn't we._

I ducked before a zombie could hit me and punched him in the gut. Then I slashed at him and ran to help the cabin boy.

"Fight to the bitter end you cack-handed deck apes!" Jack yelled from the stairs and dodged a blow from another zombie.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him run up to a small deck in front of some double doors.

_Must be the Captain's cabin._

The men pinned down the last of the zombies and Jack held his hands up in victory, "The ship is ours!"

Just then, the doors opened and Jack turned around to see who it was. A tall man with a thick black beard came out drinking a bottle of rum and Jack backed away slowly.

_Blackbeard._

He looked around and chuckled softly, "Gentlemen."

_I'll kill you some day._

Jack came and stood beside me, looking warily up at the evil pirate.

"I be placed in a bewilderment." Blackbeard continued, "There I were. Resting. When upon a sudden, I hear an ungodly row on deck. Sailors abandoned their posts without orders or leave. Men before the mast. Taking the ship for themselves. What be that first mate?"

Angelica stood on the stairs just below him, "Mutiny Captain!"

"Again?" he put his hand up to his ear as though he couldn't hear.

"Mutiny!"

"Aye. Mutiny." his cold gaze roamed the crowd of sailors below, "And what fate befalls mutineers? We know the answer to that do we not? Mutineers... Hang!"

He jabbed his sword into the air and the ship lurched forward. I had to grab Jack's arm to keep from falling.

_A magic sword?_

Suddenly men began getting pulled into the air by ropes that came down from the rigging. Jack got pulled away from me and hung by his feet from the rigging. I saw a rope heading for me.

_Oh bug-_

It yanked me up by my left foot and another coiled just under my arms, so that I hung partially upside down.

_This feels familiar somehow... Oh right. I was in a position like this when Jack and I were running from the cannibals. Ah. Good times._

Blackbeard rested his sword on his shoulder and Jack was lowered in front of him.

"Captain I wish to report a mutiny." Jack said, "I can name fingers and point names."

I rolled my eyes.

_Unfortunately Blackbeard isn't that stupid._

"No need Mr. Sparrow." the evil pirate looked calm, "They are sheep. You their Shepard."

He flicked his sword and Jack fell to the deck.

"Have I mentioned sir what a lovely daughter you have?" he looked up at Blackbeard as he came down the steps with Angelica behind him.

"A fitting last sight for a doomed soul." Blackbeard pointed a pistol at Jack's head.

"Father!" Angelica put a hand on his arm, "We need him."

"If I don't kill a man every now and then, they forget who I am." he started to cock the weapon.

I was about to say something when a strong voice came from the other end of the ship, "Coward!"

_Aye!_

"What?" Blackbeard looked around for the possessor of the voice.

"They do not forget!" the young missionary walked up pointing his bible at the evil pirate, "Your crew sees you for the miscreant you are! A coward! No matter how many you slay!"

He just looked at him, "Twice in one day I find myself in a bewilderment."

"You are not bewildered, you are afraid." the missionary squinted at him, "You dare not walk the path of righteousness. The way of the light."

"No sir, the truth is it's much simpler than all that." Blackbeard smiled slightly, "I am a bad man."

_Evil is more like it._

He turned his back and started to walk away but the missionary spoke calmly, "That too."

The pirate turned around and pointed the pistol at him, "I may have to kill you too catechist!"

"No!" Angelica shoved the gun away.

"Latin blood like her mother." Blackbeard smirked.

"Father I beg you." she looked pleading.

"Ah. There I be again. Forgetting why the missionary is here." he looked at her lovingly, "My daughter fears for my soul. Or what's left of it. You truly wish to save me my child?"

"Every soul can be saved." she looked confident.

"Be that true young cleric?" he glanced at the missionary.

"Yes." came the answer, "Though you I see as a bit of a long shot. Still I pray for every unfortunate soul on this hell bound vessel."

Blackbeard touched Angelica's face, "You disarm me with your faith." he walked away from her and looked around at the crew, "Eight belles! Which of you unfortunate souls stood watch?"

"I did." Jack sat up, "I stood watch."

While all this was going on, I had managed to get my knife out and cut the rope that was around my leg, then I got a good grip on the one around my torso and cut that as well. Now I held my knife between my teeth and swung silently through the air, dropping gracefully to the deck behind the others. I took the blade in my hand again and crept forward, raising it high in hopes of plunging it into Blackbeard's back.

_Almost-_

I gasped in pain as my wrist was grabbed and squeezed tightly, causing the knife to clatter to the deck.

Blackbeard turned around looking calm, "That knife would not have served you well."

Angelica, who had the death grip on my wrist, snarled at me, "You were going to kill my Father!"

"He's an evil man!" I snarled back, "He must die!"

She kicked my knife away and threw me to the deck, "You were going to murder him and he is the one you accuse of being evil!?"

I got up and glared at her, "I would call it justice."

She looks at me with hatred and I turn to Blackbeard and chuckle softly, "You have no idea do you?"

"Of what?"

"You created the man who's going to kill you." I smirk, "He would still have both legs if it weren't for you."

"Really?" he didn't look impressed, "And how pray tell, do you know this?"

"I was there when you attacked the Black Pearl." I glared at him.

"Isn't that your ship?" he looked past me at Jack.

"Actually-"

I interrupted him, "It had a different captain at the time."

"And you are his mistress." Blackbeard assumed.

"I am his wife, thank you very much!"

His gaze drifted down for a moment, "Have any children yet?"

I glared at him, "No. But even if I had, that is none of your business!"

He chuckled and walked away from me, "Gunner, who stood watch?"

The zombie looked up at a man wearing an apron.

"You?" Blackbeard questioned.

"Aye." the man said shakily.

"Aye. The cook. Perfect." he turned to another of the zombies, "Lower the long boat."

_That poor man's as good as dead._

The cook was put in the boat and he started rowing away.

"Bring 'er about!" Blackbeard ordered and the ship swung around so that the boat was crossing in front of us.

"Why do you do this!" Angelica looked angrily at her father.

"Mutiny." he said simply, "Our laws be clear."

"Our laws allow the captain to show leniency!"

"I've given this man a chance to determine his fate. A gift not afforded to all."

_Like that makes up for it._

The missionary walked up.

Blackbeard looked over at him, "Oh you now. A chance to show the work of your prayers?" he pretended to look confused, "Pray he be delivered from... evil?"

The young man just shook his head at how evil this man was.

Blackbeard raised his hand, "Ready!?"

"No!" the missionary gripped the railing, "Give that man a chance! Give yourself a-"

The pirate thrust his hand forward and flames shot out of the bow, engulfing the long boat.

_A life. Gone. Just like that._

I just stared in awe.

_And what a terrible way to go..._

"You know when I feel closest to our maker?" Blackbeard looked at the missionary, "When I see suffering pain and anguish. That's when the true design of this world is revealed."

"And I see it revealed when in times of hardship and tragedy, kindness and compassion are shown to those in need." he countered.

"Perhaps you should pray for him to be unharmed, yes?" Blackbeard smirked.

"Please! There's no hope-"

"Again!"

More flames shot out.

_If he wasn't dead before, he is now._


	9. Chapter 9

Clink.

_You know I should really be used to this by now._

The door on my cell had just been latched by one of the zombies, who glared at me before stalking away.

_Someone got up on the wrong side of the grave this morning._

The brig of the Revenge was like any other ship. Wet, smelly and dirty.

"I'm surprised he didn't kill me." I muttered to myself, "He seems like the the type that would kill someone for trying to kill him. And yet he didn't."

I felt confused. Why had that evil man spared my life? Did he have a reason to keep me alive?

"I can't mean anything to him. I'm just..." I thought of something suddenly, "I'm the wife of the man who is destined to kill him. Maybe he thinks if Hector thinks I'll be harmed after Blackbeard is killed, then he won't try to kill him." I look down sadly, "But I doubt that would effect his decision."

"Sylvia, is that you?" the voice came from a dark corner of the hold.

I looked confused but shook it off, "Before I answer that, I'd like to know who you are."

A figure stepped out of the shadows. He wore the clothes of a captain, dark brown hair hung down to his jaw and soft brown eyes shined brightly.

"You look familiar." I squinted, "Have we met before?"

"A few times." he chuckled.

"Wait don't tell me." I put my hand up to my head, "I can remember."

"How about a hint?"

I nodded and watched him pull out his sword, then flip it up in the air and catch it perfectly.

"That rung a bell but I can't remember who you are." I look frustrated.

"You were with me when I met my predecessor."

"Hmmm." I concentrated on bringing up old memories. "I give up." I sigh and lean back against the hull.

"Captain of Flying Dutchman at your service." he grinned.

"Will!" I exclaimed excitedly and leaped forward, gripping the bars, "How did you get here!?"

He smiled and walked closer, "I can pop in just about any place if my ship is close by."

"Jones could do that too." she chuckled a little, "I forgot about that."

"So what are you doing in the brig of the Queen Anne's Revenge?" Will looked curious, "Where's Jack?"

"He's having a parlay with Blackbeard."

"Where's everyone else?"

I looked sad, then confused, "I would think you'd know about the crew."

"Why?"

"Well they went down with the Pearl. Didn't you pick them up?"

"No. They must still be alive." now he looked confused and a bit shocked, "You say the Pearl went down?"

"Aye." I sighed sadly, "We were attacked." I suddenly looked angry and slammed my fist against the hull, "By this ship!"

He flinched slightly, "What about Gibbs? And Barbossa?"

"Gibbs is... well... I honestly don't know where he is."

"What about-"

"I bet you can't wait to see Elizabeth again." I interrupted him quickly.

_I don't want to hear anymore about it._

He looked slightly confused as to why I interrupted, then at the mention of Elizabeth he sighed sadly, "I have to wait another nine years."

"Oh right." I bite my lip, "Sorry I brought it up."

He shakes his head, "It's alright. I'm just glad we got married when we did. I never thanked Barbossa properly for performing the ceremony."

_You just had to bring that up didn't ya._

"He was glad to." I said quickly.

Will glanced down and saw my wedding band, "So you and he got married?" he smiled, "Congratulations."

"Yeah well..." I grumbled.

He raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"Hector lost his right leg when the Pearl went down. And I think some of his mind went with it. Because he decided to join the navy."

He looked shocked, "I wouldn't expect that from him of all people."

"I didn't either." I said quietly.

Suddenly I got a small pain in my side and bent over.

"Are you alright?" Will sounded concerned.

"Just... fine." I said through gritted teeth, sitting down slowly, "I've been yanked around too much lately."

"You don't look-"

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped.

He took a step back and held up his hands, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

I sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry Will."

"It's alri-" suddenly the ship hit a large swell and he was knocked into a post.

I fell off the crate I was sitting on and hit the floor.

"That always seems worse when you're in the very bottom of a ship." I commented.

Will walked over to my cell door again, "I'm not sure why."

I got back to my feet and immediately felt dizzy. It was also accompanied by a nauseous feeling.

_Oh, how lovely._

I closed my eyes for a minutes and it passed. When I opened them, he was looking at me curiously, but he said nothing.

_Probably doesn't want me to bite his head off again. Why did I act like that anyway?_

"If I had the keys I'd let you out." he said sincerely.

"It's the thought that counts." I teased, "Too bad thoughts can't unlock cell doors."

He smiled a little, then looked serious, "I should get back to my ship now."

"You never did tell me how you came to be in this area." I looked curious.

"I came to take the cooks soul to the other side." he said quietly.

"Oh." I looked sad, "Poor man..."

There was a moment of silence, then Will reached through the bars and held my hand for a few seconds, "Until we meet again."

I smiled a little, "Goodbye."

He backed into the shadows again and I saw his silhouette vanish into the hull.

"Alone again." I sighed.

But for some reason I had a feeling that I wasn't totally alone...

* * *

><p><strong>It was here that I quit writing on this for a couple years, so the next few chapters should be a bit better. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

After several choppy naps, being unpleasantly woken by the ship's movement every time I'd go to sleep, I was awakened once again. But this time it was because someone was making noise getting into something. I lifted myself to my feet and peered between the cold bars of my cell. It was Jack. He was rummaging around in a crate, not bothering to keep the noise down. I watched him for awhile, suspicious of what he had in mind. Finally, after he pulled out a bottle of wine and two goblets, I decided to speak up.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped and spun around. I clearly saw the fear on his face, but then he spotted me and immediately calmed down.

"Just getting a few things."

I arched one of my brows. "What for?"

"I'm going to..." He trailed off, looking shifty eyed. "...do something. With Angelica."

_I can just imagine._

"Gross." I say flatly.

"Says the married woman." He huffs.

"Exactly. Married."

He just looks at me. "I'm sorry, luv, but I really don't know what you're talkin' about."

And with that, he takes the bottle and goblets and swaggers up the ladder.

I let out a heavy sigh and lean my head against the bars. "Is anyone ever going to let me out of this bloody cell?"

About an hour later, or maybe more, or maybe less... I don't know, I was starting to lose my mind so I don't really know when it was. But at some point Jack came back down into the hold. And thank God, he had the keys to my cell!

He let me out and said something about there being something in Blackbeard's cabin that I might want to see. I asked him what it was, but he didn't know. Said he just had a feeling that it was something we'd both be interested in. So I followed him up on deck where we met Angelica. She and I sneered at each other for several minutes till Jack reminded her that she was going to show us something.

Angelica led us to a large cabinet at the back of the Captain's cabin and pulled out a key for the gigantic lock that kept the doors shut.

"What about Blackbeard?" Jack asked quietly, trying not to look nervous.

"He's in the chart room. We'll have to be quick." Angelica opened the doors on the cabinet, revealing shelf after shelf of bottled ships.

"You brought us in here to show us his ship in a bottle collection?" I ask, annoyed.

Angelica glares at me. "These were once full sized ships. He keeps each one as a prize."

My heart skips a beat. _Do I dare hope?_

I scan the shelves, and sure enough, there she is.

Jack has seen her too, and I see the sadness in his eyes before he fakes confusion to cover it up. "The Black Pearl in a bottle? Why is the Black Pearl in a bottle?"


	11. Chapter 11

Jack jumps back from the bottled ship. "He's even more annoying in miniature."

_What?_

I lean in to peer at the Pearl and am thrilled to see Jack the Monkey climbing in the rigging.

"Jack." I whisper.

"What?" Jack, the human, asks stupidly.

I turn and give him my best annoyed stare.

"You were talking to the monkey weren't you?"

I nod.

"Ah."

I try to ignore Jack's unchanging ignorance and focus on the positive things. If the monkey had survived, then maybe the crew had as well.

I watch Angelica slither between Jack and the cabinet. "Do we have a deal, Jack?"

Jack shakes his head. "Angelica, I know you. You're not going to steal the life of some innocent man."

"Ha!" I snort.

Angelica ignores me and asks breathily. "What about the one-legged man."

My lip curls. I don't like the slinky female act she puts on when she wants something from Jack. He may be stupid, but he's still my friend, and I feel I should protect him from less than lady-like women. His Tortuga whores are one thing, but Angelica is a whole other can of worms.

And as for this thing about the one-legged man? Well...

"You're asking for it." I hiss.

She whips her head around to look at me, dark eyes flashing. "Do you really think you are in a position to be making threats!?"

I narrow my eyes at her. She's right, but I can't just stand by and remain silent while she talks about killing my husband. No matter how angry and betrayed I feel right now, a part of me still wants Hector to be safe.

Angelica slowly turns away from me and closes the cabinet doors behind her, then she looks back at Jack. "I need years, Jack. Not for me. For my Father. I am truly the daughter of Blackbeard."

_Why doesn't that surprise me?_

Jack sighs. "You've fallen for your own con, luv."

"No, he is my Father. The lies I told you were not lies."

Jack looks confused. "You lied to me by telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"That's very good, may I use that?"

I shake my head and roll my eyes, but inwardly I smirk. Don't ever change, Jack.

Angelica smirks as she glides past him. "I'm sure you will anyway."

"Of course I will." He turns to watch her. "So, will you not give up this quest?"

Angelica sighs. "I want a Father, Jack. I haven't had one."

Jack shakes his head and walks over ti where Angelica is standing next to a desk. "Angelica, your Father, Blackbeard, he is evil and he will kill you, given the chance. He cannot be saved."

Angelica looks angry. "And who are you to set the limits on redemption? You stole years of my life, Jack. You owe me."

_Oh, does he now?_

I notice something in her left hand.

_Wait... What's that?_

"And you are on route to getting yourself killed." Jack says, reaching out and running his hands down her arms. "And I am not inclined to stand by and watch."

I squint, trying to see what it is without attracting attention.

_It looks like... a doll?_

"White Cap Bay!" The shout comes from a sailor on deck.

Jack is momentarily distracted, and Angelica whips the doll out of his reach.

_Mysterious dolls and mermaids. Just another night with Captain Jack Sparrow._


	12. Chapter 12

Blackbeard, Angelica, Jack, myself, and the majority of the crew row ashore in longboats to prepare for the capture of a mermaid.

As the crew lay out fishing nets on the beach, Blackbeard walks behind them and up onto the dock that ran half the length of the beach. "Lay 'em out flat. No tangles. Make 'em look pretty for our dainty guests."

I have never seen a mermaid, but I've heard enough to know that they were anything but dainty.

Blackbeard looks up at the lighthouse. "We're going to need light. A lot of light." He starts down the dock and waves to a couple of his crewmen. "Come!"

The men obey, as do Angelica, Jack, and myself.

The stairs going up the side of the lighthouse look less than trustworthy, and they creak like they will fall apart at any second, but despite the odds we reach the top safely.

One of the crewmen climbs up to examine an ancient looking tank in the ceiling. He grins, apparently liking what he finds. "Smell that? Whale oil. Stuff burns like a miracle from God."

"Can you make it work?" Blackbeard growls.

The crewman shrugs. "Made by the English. Let's not get our hopes up."

I can't help but smile a little at his comment.

Jack wanders over to one of the arched windows and Angelica follows him. She smiles up at the moon. "The old moon in the arms of the new one. First of the summer. Perfect for hunting a mermaid's tear."

One of the crewmen lights the whale oil behind a lens that looks like a giant monocle. The beam of light is directed down to one of the longboats sitting by itself in the harbor.

I shudder. _Looks like the mermaids will get to hunt first._

There is a long, tense wait, and I can just barely hear one of the men singing. To attract them.

I shake my head. _Hector wouldn't have done it this way. He cared about his crew, even though he would never admit it to them._

Suddenly there was a loud, unearthly screech as a mermaid hurled herself over the boat and dragged a man to his death.

"It has begun." Blackbeard says and starts down the stairs.

We move carefully but quickly to get back to the dock. All the while I can hear men shouting and mermaids screeching.

"It has begun!" Blackbeard repeats, loudly this time.

Men in boats beyond the bait boat begin throwing exploding barrels into the water in an attempt to drive the mermaids closer.

Angelica walks farther out on the dock, yelling orders at the men on shore. "Nets into the water! Quickly!"

The Queen Anne's Revenge is seemingly relieved of her anchor and comes closer to shore, shooting fire at the mermaids on the surface.

I glance at Blackbeard. His hand is on the handle of his sword. _I wonder how powerful he would actually be without all his magical help?_

The crewmen on shore tentatively begin wading into the water with nets. The water is strangely calm now, as if the mermaids have left. But I think most of us know better than to think that.

Suddenly men are snatched out to sea one after another. The mermaids resurface and seem to be shooting rope-like matter from their hands.

Jack and I begin to shout frantically. "Retreat all to land!"

The men that try to return to the beach are snatched like the others.

"Retreat I say!" Jack shouts.

Blackbeard shoves Jack aside. "Cowards! Back in the water!" He gets up on a rock. "There'll be no refuge on land. Mark my word." He shoots the water in front of a man, who stumbles and goes under.

I see a fresh wave of mermaids coming in, and they look plenty angry. _I think I actually miss the Kraken! At least it-_

There is a large splash as the deck is pulled out from under Angelica and I. Apparently a mermaid had wrapped her rope around one of the pilings so she could get at us. What does she want with us!? I thought they only went after men!

Jack reaches down to grab Angelica's hand.

A mermaid latches onto my boot and I scream. "Jack!"

But all he can do is look on helplessly as I am whipped through the air and pulled out to sea. The last thing I see before going under is Jack running towards the light house.

_Is this really going to be how I die? I survived hanging, cannibals, the Kraken, and a battle with the East India Trading Company, only to be dragged under by a sea demon?_ I look into the angry face of the mermaid, her mouth is open, fangs showing. My lungs are burning and I know I don't have a chance, but I don't want this to be my last vision so I close my eyes and try to bring up good memories.

I picture the night I met Hector, all our secret meetings, the day he proposed, and our wedding day. I also remember all of the adventures we've shared, and the adventures I had with Jack, Will, and Elizabeth.

I release the air from my lungs.

_Overall I think I've had a pretty good life._


	13. Chapter 13

BOOM! There is a muffled explosion above the surface and in a fit of screeching the mermaid lets me go. I try in vain to move my limbs, but without air I am fading fast and the last thing I see is something swimming towards me.

JACK'S POV

I hit the water with a graceful dive. Sort of. All the mermaids are screeching and heading for shore, not paying me any mind.

A flash of silver catches my eye and I look down to see an unconscious, or possibly dead Sylvia sinking into the depths. With a few powerful kicks, I propel my self downward and hook my arm around her waist. Fortunately I can hold my breath for a long time, because it's a struggle to haul Sylvia's body upwards. I hate to speak ill of the possibly dead, but she's definitely heavier than I remember.

When we finally break the surface I begin dragging her to shore, being careful to keep her head above water. We reach the beach just as Blackbeard's men are throwing a net over a mermaid that the preacher boy has cornered. Carefully, I lay Sylvia on the sand. She rolls over and coughs up sea water, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

Sylvia looks up at me, and suddenly her arms are around my neck and she's kissing me! _Not good!_ I gently shove her away. "Sorry, luv, but last time you did that I ended up in the locker."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't realize what I was doing." Sylvia's face is flaming with embarrassment. "Thank you for saving me."

I awkwardly pat her on the back. "Anytime, luv."

I look up and see Angelica watching us with a look that could boil water. _Oh bugger._

Blackbeard starts to walk away. "Back to the ship. We head for Protected Cove." He stops to glare at me. "Now."

~

SYLVIA'S POV

The next morning I am jerked out of bed while I'm still asleep and the memories of last night come flooding back. I wake up with the urge to throw up. Fortunately for the Quartermaster all I could do was dry heave, seeing as his boots would have been the target if I'd had anything to eat recently.

"Get movin'!" The giant zombie growls. "The Captain wants you on deck." He shoves Jack and I ahead of him and forces us to climb up to the main deck.

Blackbeard greets us sarcastically. "Good morning, Sparrow. Miss. I trust you rested well?"

My lip curls and I feel Jack touch my arm. "Yes, it was lovely." He replies cheerfully.

Another of the zombies throws two chunks of bread at us. "Eat!" He grunts.

I quickly choke mine down while Jack eats more leisurely.

"And what are we to do today?" Jack asks when he's done, like this is some sort of pleasure trip.

"You will take us to the fountain." Blackbeard replies calmly.

Angelica steps forward with a bandana and ties it over Jack's eyes.

Jack smiles. "I would love to play this game, Angelica, but shouldn't we wait until we're alone?"

I roll my eyes in disgust. _Didn't need that mental image. Thank you, Jack._

Scrum also steps up and ties a bandana over my eyes. _How is Jack supposed to lead the way to the fountain if he can't see? He may be special, but he's not that special._

~

Once we're on shore, I can tell we're walking on some sort of hard surface. I stumble into a small indentation and someone helps me up. "Sorry, Miss." I hear Scrum say. He actually sounds apologetic.

After several minutes the group halts, and my blindfold is removed. I look around and realize we've been walking on lava rock.

Blackbeard removes Jack's blindfold. "It's to you now, Sparrow."

"Was that really necessary?" Jack asks.

Blackbeard grunts. "Best you not know the exact whereabouts of my ship. I be a cautious man."

Jack stands taller. "So be I."

I roll my eyes.

Jack takes out his compass. "And what I want first, is Ponce De Leon's ship."


	14. Chapter 14

We are wading through the jungle in waist deep water. I hear a small splash like someone stumbling.

"Why is it we've gotta bring 'er along?" Scrum asks, referring to the mermaid in the glass case he is helping to carry.

"Because tears don' keep. We need them fresh." Angelica replies.

"What is the ritual again? Water from the fountain and a mermaids tear?" Jack asks.

"And two silver chalices. One cup with a tear. One without." Angelica sounds annoyed to be explaining this again.

"So, one cup with a tear and water in both? Quite complicated is it not?"

"Both get water. One gets a tear. The person who drinks the water with the tear gets all the years of life from the other."

"How many years?" Jack sees a water snake and takes a step back. "Ah."

Angelica grabs the snake and wraps it around her shoulders. "All the years that they have lived, and could have lived, if fate had been kinder." She lets the snake snap in Jack's face, then she flings it away.

_Snakes like her. I'd say that's a pretty good sign of her nature._

~

We finally come to dry land and stop to rest next to a small stream. Some of the crew drink handfuls of water. Funny how being surrounded by water can make you so thirsty.

Jack squats next to Phillip, the preacher boy. "Clergyman." Phillip looks over at Jack and he continues. "On the off chance that this does not go well for me... I would like it noted here and now that I am fully prepared to believe in whatever I must, so that I may be welcomed into that place where all the goody goodies get to go. Savvy?"

Phillip looks amused. "We have a word for that, Jack. You can convert."

Jack makes a face. "I was thinking more of an as needed basis."

"Pretty sure it doesn't work that way." I mutter.

Phillip glances back at the glass case and notices that there's something wrong with the mermaid. He stands up. "Quartermaster!"

The Quartermaster looks bored. "Aye?"

"She cannot breathe!"

The Quartermaster sighs in annoyance. "She has water."

"She needs air." Phillip strides over and kneels by the case. "Open this."

"She will escape."

Phillip stands up. "You're killing her."

"I support the missionary's position." Jack says loudly.

_What a kiss up._

The Quartermaster just chuckles, so Phillip takes his sword and forces the case open. The mermaid gasps for air.

Phillip looks up at the Quartermaster. "See?"

The Quartermaster yanks his sword out and Phillip quickly puts his Bible in it's place.

Blackbeard, who had apparently been watching that whole exchange, decides it is time to move one and we follow as ordered.

~

"Not this way!" Jack calls from up ahead.

When the rest of us catch up, I see that we're standing on top of an abrupt cliff.

"This is the way, isn't it?" Angelica asks Jack accusingly.

"Of course it is. But we should go around to the east." Jack gestures with his sword.

"That would take us out of the path of the chalices."

"Well then we'll circle back.

"There's no time."

"You're the one who insisted on bringing the bloody mermaid!"

"Well the mutiny didn't help."

_It wasn't supposed to, stupid._

"You walk like a girl." Jack was just grasping at straws now.

"You would know."

I almost laughed. For once we agree.

"Someone must go." Blackbeard growled.

_No, really?_

"You mean split up?" Angelica asked, sounding as though she couldn't stand to be away from her precious Papa.

"You mean jump?" Jack smirks. "This I cannot wait to see."

"Sparrow will go." Blackbeard says and Jack's face falls. "Find the ship, retrieve the chalices."

"Sparrow? What makes you think he will come back?" Angelica looked skeptical.

"Yes, what makes you think he will come back?" Jack asks.

_If he was smart he wouldn't. But right now he's not too smart._

"We cannot trust him, Father. I'll go." Angelica says.

Jack grins. "She'll go."

Angelica starts to take a run at it, but Blackbeard stops her to talk to Jack. "How much farther to the fountain? I'm running out of time."

_Good._

Jack checks his compass. "'Bout a days march north, following that river. You'll get to a series of pools, then you're close."

Blackbeard takes Jack's compass. "You will go."

The Quartermaster happily threatens Jack with a sword.

"I was sure it would come to this." Jack looks down at the river below. "You know that feeling you get sometimes when you're standing in a high place? Sudden urge to jump?" He paused. "I don't have it."

I had to chuckle.

Blackbeard pulls his pistol on Jack. "I need those chalices."

Jack smirks. "Shoot. Save me the bother of the fall."

"You will go. You will return. Or I will kill her." Blackbeard aims the pistol at Angelica.

Jack looks surprised. "You won't kill your own daughter!"

I snort. "Of course he would."

Angelica hits me with a quick glare.

"Oh come on." I roll my eyes. "When you look at him, do the words 'Daddy dearest' really come to mind?"

The mouth of the pistol slides to me. "Perhaps I should shoot you instead." Blackbeard says calmly. "You serve me no purpose."

"If you want to get to me, I think it may be more effective to threaten Angelica." Jack speaks up and waves a hand in my direction. "She's just... An acquaintance. Means nothing to me."

I'm pretty sure he's trying to trick Blackbeard into leaving me alone, but I still feel tears spring to the surface.

"Very well." Blackbeard says.

I see his finger twitch and attempt to duck. The bullet burns through my left shoulder and I can only catch a glimpse of Jack's shocked expression as I tumble off the cliff.

~

I crawl out of the river spluttering and coughing. Fortunately my wound is not bleeding profusely, but I still need to support my arm, so I unbutton my vest and attempt to double my injured limb back through the armhole, letting my elbow hang out.

A shot rings out and I jump, thinking Blackbeard is trying to make sure I'm dead. I hide behind a clump of ferns and look up at the cliff, discovering that it was Jack who fired a shot in the air. _What on earth is going on up there?_

A few minutes later I hear Jack screaming and see the doll from the ship make a small splash in the river. _Okay..._

The doll is followed shortly by Jack himself. A few seconds later he comes to the surface, shaking his head like a dog. "Wet. Wet again."

I wait till the other pirates have moved on, then I come out of hiding and approach Jack as he climbs out of the water. "Jack?"

He looks at me in surprise. "I thought you were dead."

I give a small smile and shake my head.

"You know I didn't mean it, Sylvia."

"I know. You were just trying to trick him."

We start to leave, but suddenly my stomach feels queasy and I stagger past Jack to wretch into a clump of ferns.

Jack looks vaguely disgusted. "You alright, luv?"

I stand up slowly and give him a shaky smile. "Actually I'm great."

He stares at me for a moment then turns to walk away, shaking his head and muttering about women.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack and I are running through the jungle when he suddenly trips and falls into a patch of ferns. He immediately gets up and whacks at the offending plants with his sword.

I roll my eyes. _Very mature, Jack._

We run along the beach until we come to an arch, beyond which I can see a ship perched on a cliff. That's... odd.

"The Santiago. Famously Captained by Ponce De Leon." Jack looks back at me. "Oh. It's just you."

I glare at him.

"Right then." He walks through the arch and I follow, attempting to burn a hole in his back with my eyes.

~

We finally reach the ship after crawling up what felt like miles of rocky hillside. Jack finds a hole in the hull and we duck through.

After climbing up several levels, Jack pokes his head through a hatch and I hear him say something about Ponce De Leon.

Then I hear a painfully familiar voice. "If forty pirates drempt for forty nights of treasure, it would not match the contents of this room."

I shiver involuntarily and my throat constricts. I have to take a couple minutes to pull myself together before climbing into the shadows in the Captain's cabin. Barbossa and Jack both have their swords drawn and neither notices my entrance.

"Blackbeard sent me." Jack seems to be explaining his presence. "Why are you?"

"Silver chalices fer my Royal Liege."

"Oh, please." Jack lunges forward with his sword.

My sentiments exactly.

The ship sways and Barbossa swings wildly to deflect the blow. "Back! Back! We have ta balance it out!"

Jack steps back and sheaths his sword. "Right then." He holds up his hands. "What if, we each choose an item of approximately equal weight?" He picks up a vase and the ship tilts.

I grab onto a post and watch as Barbossa and Jack stumble over to the side with the bed.

"Put it back!" Barbossa growls. "We touch nothin'!"

They stagger back across the room and Jack puts the vase back. A box slides out from under the bed.

Jack points at it. "What about that?"

Barbossa grins. "The chalices." With the help of his crutch he takes several steps back so that the box will slide to him.

Jack follows. "Oi! Why do you get to look first?"

"Fine then." Barbossa walks past Jack and purposefully trips, causing the ship to shift.

I don't reach for the post in time and tumble into the wall next to my husband.

"Sylvia?" Barbossa looks surprised and... guilty?

Jack lands between us, ruining the moment.

The box slides towards us, but Jack kicks it away and crawls after it. Barbossa and I follow and we all put our hands on the box at the same time.

"Together." Barbossa and Jack say in unison.

They open it enthusiastically, only to find that the velvet indentations meant for the chalices are filled with rocks.

Barbossa squints. "The Spanish."

Jack looks up at him. "They're ahead of us, mate."

They both look at the skeleton on the bed.

We all get on the bed. Jack on the skeleton's left, Barbossa on the right, and me at his feet.

Jack looks at us with a comical frown. "Never thought I'd be in the same bed with you two."

I almost threw up again. Ah, Jack, you always know the right thing to say.

Barbossa just rolls his eyes.

Suddenly Jack's attention is drawn to something in the skeleton's lap. "Wonder why they left this behind?" He starts to pick up what looks like a map, and the skeleton's head swivels as if to look at him.

I leap backwards off the bed. I want no part of that!

"Don't touch the map." Barbossa mouths.

Jack puts the map back and the skeleton's head returns to it's previous position.

Barbossa looks at the map. "They know the path. But I can also see where they'll most likely make camp."

~

Barbossa, Jack, and I are laying in a patch of ferns so we can spy on the Spanish camp.

I hear footsteps and then the happy and surprised voice of Gibbs. "Jack!"

Barbossa shushes him and waves at him to get down.

Gibbs crawls up next to Jack, who looks back at him. "Gibbs! I was just on me way to break you out of jail."

Gibbs snorts disbelievingly.

Jack flicks him in the nose. "You stole my map."

There is a muffled grunt of pain from Gibbs, and Barbossa starts to get up. "Right. Best be startin'."

We begin our trek, making a wide arc around the camp so that we may come out on the other side.

~

Jack talks to Gibbs as we walk and Barbossa is up ahead with his officers. I need to be able to think, so I walk alone. When we finally come to the other side of the Spanish camp, Barbossa motions Jack to join him, and I tag along.

"Stealth over force." Jack says quietly. "I'll take it from here on account of your condition."

Barbossa looks unimpressed.

Jack looks down at Barbossa's peg leg. "You don't have termites, do you?"

Barbossa narrows his eyes. "I appreciate yer concern, Jack, but I'll be keepin' ya company all the same." He looks back at one of the Navy officers. "Hold here Left-tenant commander. Wait fer my signal." He hobbles away and Jack and I follow.

~

We come to a river and the sight of the dark water brings up memories of my near drowning. I freeze. Barbossa and Jack are nearly across before they notice that I'm not with them.

Jack understands right away and speaks softly to me. "There aren't any mermaids in here, luv."

I know he is right, but I still tremble as I enter the water. I was prepared to die before. But not now. A slippery rock upsets my footing just as I am about to reach them and I make a wild grab for Barbossa's arm, nearly pulling him under with me. Jack grabs his other arm and pulls us both to safety.

We hear shouts as we are getting out of the water and are forced to dive behind a palm tree into a large clump of ferns. A Spaniard appears on the shore, pointing his weapon at the water. Satisfied that nothing is out of the ordinary, he leaves.

"Are ye alright, Sylvia?" Barbossa asks me tentatively.

I nod.

"Come on." Jack urges, heading for the camp.

We find a place where we can see the Spaniards, and Barbossa points at one who is wearing a fancy coat. "There, that one. That be the leader. Make note of his tent because that's where-" He sees the chalices on the table. "My God. That must be them right there."

We drop to the ground and begin to crawl.

I hear Jack sniffing. "Your sword smells funny."

"Aye." Barbossa confirms. "Poison. From the innards of poisonous toads. Just a scratch and you're a dead man in minutes."

I hope that's meant for Blackbeard.

"Would you mind pointing it the other way?" Jack makes a face. "I don't like toads."

We stand up and Barbossa looks around intently.

Jack looks confused. "What are you doing?"

"Plannin' an escape route. Isn't that how ya do it?"

"Yes. 'Course sometimes I just improvise." Jack sneaks away and I follow, with Barbossa trailing behind.

~

A Spaniard is polishing one of the chalices. Jack peers over the edge of the table and takes the other one. The Spaniard puts down the cup he was polishing and looks for the other one. Barbossa takes the one he just polished. The Spaniard sees that the other one is gone to and looks under the table, and when he sits up Barbossa knocks him out with his crutch.

Barbossa tips the chair, dumping the Spaniard on the ground, and then he looks at Jack. "Now what?"

"We stroll out slow and steady. Just like we belong."

And that's exactly what we do. Surprisingly we make to the outskirts of the camp before meeting a guard that looks suspicious of us. Jack salutes him and we keep walking.

I hear multiple footsteps and spin around with my sword drawn. Barbossa and Jack follow suit, and sure enough several more guards have come to the aid of the first. We quickly cut them down, sheath our swords, and keep walking.

We come around a bend in the path and find ourselves staring down the barrels of several Spanish muskets.

_Bugger._


	16. Chapter 16

Once again we did not have the chalices, and we were practically back where we started. Except that we were tied to a couple of palm trees. Barbossa and I on one, and Jack to our left.

"How's that escape route workin'?" Jack asks sarcastically.

Barbossa rolls his eyes. "Here's yer chance ta improvise."

"I'm attempting it." Jack says as he struggles against the rope wrapped around his wrists. "I might be able to get a hand loose..."

Barbossa stretches his hands out and manages to detach the lower part of his peg leg.

"Ooh!" Jack smiles. "You've got a knife. That's very good."

Barbossa pulls a cork out of the leg with his teeth. "Better." He takes the cork out of his mouth and drinks from the leg.

"I want one of those." Jack pouts.

"Not you too!" I snap.

They both glance at me nervously as Barbossa hands him the leg.

"Here's to revenge. Sweet and clear." Jack drinks from the leg.

"Revenge?" Barbossa questions.

"Come, come, Hector." Jack smirks. "If you'd wanted the chalices, you'd of seen they were missing and gone. You were lying in wait, for Blackbeard."

Barbossa attempts to look innocent. "Oh?"

Jack hands the leg back. "King George. Privateer. Wig. Cheap theatrical facade. I'm not buying it."

_I dearly hope that's all it is._

Barbossa puts his peg leg back on and grimaces. "You weren't there that night."

And my fuse is lit. "That's right, he wasn't! And do you know why!? Because you stole the Pearl and left him in Tortuga! Because for some reason you couldn't have guessed that he would have already stolen the map! Or, because neither of you can stand to share the Pearl with the other! If we had just stayed together then you would've both had the map, and Hector would probably still have his leg, and we wouldn't have had to go through all this bloody mess!"

By the time I finish, they are both leaning away from me and acting like I'm going to bite their heads off at any second.

"I think she's mad, mate." Jack brilliantly observes.

"You bet your boots she is, Captain Sparrow!" I spit.

Jack's eyes widen and he clamps his mouth shut.

"Sylvia-" Barbossa begins.

I look at him reproachfully. "Why did you have to change, Hector? You're no longer the man I married."

He hangs his head.

"You said that no pirate deserves to live. Well, I'll be a pirate till the day I die. Even if it's by your hand."

"I could never kill ye, Sylvia." Barbossa says softly. "Ye were right, I wasn't meself when I said those things. But I've been doin' a lot a thinkin', and I know I've treated ya bad as of late. So, I wouldn't blame ya if ye left me fer someone else."

"She was the one who kissed me, I didn't do anything!" Jack says loudly.

I whip my head around and stare at him in disbelief. "Jack!"

"I just thought he should know."

"I was going to tell him." I say through gritted teeth. "But more tactfully than you just did!"

"Oh. Sorry. Carry on." Jack smiles quickly and I roll my eyes.

When I turn my head back to Barbossa, he is looking at me with sad blue eyes. "Ye kissed Jack?"

Guilt grips me. "Yes."

"Do ya have feelin's fer him?"

I hesitate and he looks away.

"Hector, I don't love him. I had almost drowned and I wasn't thinking clearly. Being rescued by Jack just... does something to a woman."

"Drowned?" He looks concerned. "Is that why ye panicked crossin' the river?"

"Aye. A mermaid grabbed me off the dock, but Jack saved my life."

Barbossa looks at Jack with the first truly grateful look I've ever seen him give. "Thank ye, Jack."

Jack looks surprised. "You're welcome."

Barbossa awkwardly leans over and kisses the top of my head.

I smile. _Maybe he didn't really change after all._

After a few moments of silence, Jack just has to ask what happened to the Pearl.

Barbossa sighs. "We were off the coast of Hispaniola when we came under attack-"

"Hector?" I ask quietly. "Could you please tell him later?"

He looks at me. "Aye, if ye'd rather not hear it."

I nod. "Thank you."

"So... what about the fountain?" Jack asks.

Barbossa squints. "I care not fer King George, nor tavern yarns that give hope fer a healed limb. But I'd give me left arm fer a chance at Blackbeard."

_Please, no more missing limbs._

"Not your right?"

"I need my good arm ta drive me poisoned blade through his heart."

"I'll see you get the chance, mate." Jack grins and holds up his hands, wiggling his fingers to show that he's partially freed himself.

_Excellent!_

Jack slowly stands up and starts inching his way up the tree.

"So... everything be alright between us?" Barbossa looks anxiously at me.

I smile. "Aye. But..." I take a deep breath. _Now's as good a time as any._ "There is something you should know."

"Aye?" Barbossa looks wary.

"I'm carrying your child."

His eyes widen and it takes him a few moments to reply. "Are ye sure? When did ye know?"

I smile through the mist forming in my eyes. "I figured it out this morning."

He smiles and kisses me.

Our tender moment is interrupted, unsurprisingly, by Jack calling down from overhead. "What?"

He is halfway up the tree and apparently still wanting to be in on the conversation, so I oblige. "I was just telling Hector that I'm with child."

Jack nearly falls back to the ground. "I swear, mate, I didn't do it."

Barbossa rolls his eyes and chuckles. "I know that, Jack."

"Glad to hear it. Congratulations to you both." He finally makes it to the top and gets free of his bonds.

Minutes later he lassos another tree and launches himself several yards into yet another tree. Barbossa and I can hear men yelling in Spanish and soon we see them running after Jack.

A single set of footsteps approach us from behind and a British voice speaks in hushed tones. "I figured that was the signal."

Our bonds are severed and we lift ourselves off the ground. One of the Navy Officers under Barbossa's command leads us back to where the other men are waiting for us.

"Prepare to move out!" The Officer orders the men.

"The enemy is soon upon us!" Barbossa urges.

Jack runs up to join us and Barbossa turns to him. "I'm sorry about the chalices, Jack, but I've an appointment to keep. I'll not be goin' back."

"No need." Jack grins, holding up the chalices. "Shall we have a drink?"

"We'll drink at the fountain!" Barbossa hobbles away and I follow.


	17. Chapter 17

"Yer not goin'."

I sigh, exasperated. "Hector..."

"What?" Barbossa eyes me disapprovingly.

I roll my eyes. "Over the past several days I have been in sword fights, I've been drugged, been strung up by my feet, thrown around by zombies, nearly drowned, shot, and fallen off a cliff." I cross my arms. "All this before I realized that I was with child. So just think how careful I'll be now that I know."

Barbossa frowned. "But yer not bein' careful. Ye want ta fight Blackbeard."

"I just want to make sure you don't get hurt." I glance down at his peg leg. _Anymore than you already have been._

He follows my line of sight. "Don't worry, Sylvia, I'm not plannin' on loosin' t'other one as well."

I grit my teeth. "You lost your right. Planned that, did you?"

His eyes narrow, and I can see he's fighting to keep his temper in check. "Yer stayin' here. That's an order!" He stalks away and I growl in frustration.

I hear him order one of the officers to make sure I don't follow him. I snort. _Because that will work._

After telling the officer that I was hungry and sending him on a coconut finding quest, I snuck off through the palm trees in search of the fountain.

I finally found the cave and lifted my sword to the ceiling, glad I had overheard Jack's instructions to Barbossa. Silently I slid up through the fog, arriving just as Barbossa was shouting at his men to attack.

I run forward, only to be met by one of Blackbeard's men. Quick as possible I finish him off and start to make my way towards where Blackbeard and Barbossa are dueling.

Barbossa is using his sword and crutch to block blows from the magic sword, but Blackbeard kicks the crutch away and punches Barbossa in the face.

I growl. "That dirty-" Someone bumps into me and I turn around with my sword raised.

"You!" Scrum is staring at me like he's seen a ghost. "I thought Blackbeard shot you?"

"He did. I'm not wearing my vest like this for fun." I wiggle my elbow. Then I see a bag tucked into his belt that is shaped suspiciously like the chalices. I point my sword at him. "Give me the chalices, Mr. Scrum."

"Oh no, Miss. 'Fraid I can't do tha'." He takes a swing at me but I manage to block it.

"Scrum, the chalices!" Angelica shouts from nearby.

Scrum tosses the sack to her while trying to keep me at bay.

"And the tear! Follow!" Angelica runs up the slope towards the fountain.

_What is he, her dog?_

Scrum slashes at me and I duck, but with the use of only one arm I become slightly imbalanced and he takes the opportunity to get away. I recover my balance and chase after him, halting when I see that Jack has him at sword-point. "Hand it over. The tear. There's a good lad."

"I'm more afraid of her 'n I am of you." Scrum swings at him.

Their swords crash together and then Jack kicks him in the stomach, grabbing the flask containing the tear as it flies out of Scrum's grip.

Jack turns around to find Angelica pointing her sword at him. "Hand it over." She smirks. "There's a good lad."

Scrum points his sword at Jack as well, and I run up to assist him.

I point my sword at Angelica and Jack smirks at her. "The chalices if you please."

Angelica laughs shortly. "Sorry, Jack, I told you. I need years, and now, yours will do."

_Jack is a fool if he still loves her._

Suddenly Jack throws the tear in the air and Angelica throws the sack back to Scrum as she tries to catch the tear.

Jack grabs their swords and points them at them. "Ha ha!" He glances at me before throwing the swords in the air.

"Scrum!" Angelica tries to throw the tear to her servant, but Jack catches it instead.

I kick the sack out of Scrum's hand and the chalices land on the other side of the fountain.

Then, out of the corner of my eye I see Blackbeard break Barbossa's crutch and watch as he staggers backwards.

"I expected fate to put up more of a fight!" Blackbeard taunts.

Barbossa hits him in the face with what's left of the crutch.

In the midst of everything, I smile. _That's the Hector I remember._

But then I see Blackbeard kick Barbossa's peg leg out from under him, causing him to fall flat on his back. With a roar of rage I run down the slope and leap over my husband, landing between the two men with my sword in Blackbeard's face. "Do! Not! Touch! Him!"

Blackbeard actually takes a step back, shock registering on his face.

"Sylvia?" I hear the surprise in Barbossa's voice.

Blckbeard quickly recovers and sneers down at Barbossa. "Are you in the habit of hiding behind women?"

I slash at him, my blade biting into the thick leather of his coat. "I fight beside my husband!" I hiss. "Not for him!"

Barbossa chuckles softly and Blackbeard glares at him. "I will not have that smile on your face."

"Take a gander, Edward Teach." Barbossa points behind Blackbeard.

I lower my sword and look into the fog as well. It would appear that the Spanish have arrived.

Immediately, a British officer gets up on a rock and holds up the English flag. "This land is hereby forever claimed in the glorious name of his Majesty, King Geor-" Blood blossoms on the flag and the man falls face first into the water.

_That's the English for you. Gotta try and claim everything._

"Someone make a note of that man's bravery." The lead Spaniard hands a smoking pistol to one of his men and looks around the cavern. He sees that Jack has the chalices and starts to walk over to him.

Jack hands the chalices to Angelica and steps back.

The Spaniard holds out his hand to Angelica. "Senorita, the chalices. Por favor."

Angelica doesn't move so the Spaniard has his men grab her and then he takes the chalices. He steps up on a piece of the stone floor and holds the cups above his head. "Only God can grant eternal life, not this pagan water." He drops the chalices and stomps on them, then throws them away. "Men! Destroy this profane temple!"

I have to stop myself from laughing at the look of befuddled outrage on Blackbeard's face.

"The fountain!" The Quartermaster exclaims. He and another of Blackbeard's officers run over to try and stop the Spanish.

Blackbeard walks slowly over to the Spaniard.

"Help me up." Barbossa whispers.

I let him put his left arm around my shoulders, as his right is still holding his sword.

The Spaniard pulls out his sword and points it at Blackbeard. "You are a fool. You seek in this place what only faith can provide."

"Faith?" Blackbeard questions. "In faith there is light enough to see, but darkness enough to blind."

Barbossa raises his blade and slashes Blackbeard's hand, making him drop his sword.

Blackbeard looks at his hand in disbelief and starts to turn around. "What devil is this?"

Barbossa runs him through, and I hear him whisper. "Fer the pearl!"

"What have you done!?" Angelica screams.

Barbossa lets Blackbeard fall to the ground and Angelica rushes over to her Father.

Barbossa throws his sword into the water. "I'm not such a fool as to take on Blackbeard without a little venomous advantage."

Angelica takes a wild slash at him, but I deflect it and cut a deep wound in her shoulder. Blood begins pulsing out and Angelica looks back at Jack and whimpers. "Jack."

Jack rushes off to find the chalices, even though the Spanish are tearing the cavern apart all around him.

I shake my head. _He really is a fool._

Barbossa picks up Blackbeard's sword and holds it high. "I claim Blackbeard's ship and crew, and this sword as payment fer my missin' limb!" He jabs the sword in the air and turns to leave.

I grasp his coat. "Wait. Hector?"

He looks at me curiously. "Aye?"

"There's something I have to do. Can you make it to the Revenge without my help?" His expression turns to one of suspicion and I sigh. "Hector, just trust me."

Slowly, he nods. "Aye." He kisses my forehead. "Just be careful." He hobbles away and Blackbeard's crew all follow him, except for the two zombies who are still trying to stop the Spanish.

Suddenly, a column falls, crushing the zombies and shattering part of the fountain. The Spaniard crosses himself and then they all leave.

Angelica is too busy crying over her Father to notice me as I make my way to where Jack is frantically searching for the chalices.

The mermaid we had captured earlier comes to the surface and gives Jack the chalices. "Do not waste my tear." And with a flick of her tail she dives back under.

Jack hurries past me to what's left of the fountain and gets some water in both cups. His back is to me so I can't see which cup he puts the tear in. Jack takes the cups back to where Angelica and Blackbeard are laying on the stone floor. I follow, gingerly removing my arm from it's makeshift sling. I'll need both hands for what I'm about to do.

Jack holds one of the cups out to Angelica. "Drink this. This one has the tear." He holds out the other to Blackbeard. "You must drink the other."

Angelica shoves the cup away. "No."

Jack sighs. "I cannot save you both. One of you must sacrifice."

Angelica looks at her Father with huge, pleading eyes. "You take it, Father. For your soul."

"Cap'n Teach, she's dying." Jack shoves the cup toward Blackbeard. "You must save your daughter."

Blackbeard points to the cup in front of him. "This one takes life?" He points to the other. "This one has the tear and gives life?"

"Aye! Hurry!"

Blackbeard grabs the one he thinks contains the tear and gulps from it, then he turns sad eyes on his daughter. "Angelica, save me my child."

I have to act fast. "Jack!"

Jack looks at me. "Wha-"

Ignoring the pain in my left arm I shove the cup up to Jack's lips and reach out with my right hand, holding his nose and forcing him to swallow. When all the liquid is gone, I am forced once again to cradle my aching arm. The clatter of the cup dropping to the floor echoes in the silence.

"Sylvia?" Jack looks at me in shock.

"It had to be done, Jack." I slowly walk away as Blackbeard gets shakily to his feet, and I can hear fabric ripping, presumably Jack, converting his shirt into bandages for Angelica's shoulder.

As I step into the water, I can feel Angelica's eyes on the back of my head. "You would give Jack's years to my Father?" She sounds uncertain.

"No." I turn around. "But I would give Blackbeard's to Jack."

Blackbeard looks at me, his eyes burning like hot coals. "Trickster! Devil!" He roars.

I feel like laughing._ I believe that's the pot calling the kettle black._

"Father!" Angelica gasps.

Blackbeard looks down to see water swirling at his feet.

"You bitch, how could you!?" Angelica screams at me.

"Hey." I say calmly. "I could have killed you."

Water bursts out of the fountain and rushes towards Blackbeard, forming a hurricane around him and tearing the flesh from his body. A skeletal hand reaches out to Angelica, and then, the great and terrible pirate known as Blackbeard collapses into a pile of harmless bones.


	18. Chapter 18

When I get back to the beach, Scrum is waiting for me with a skiff. "Cap'n said to wait for ya." He explains.

I nod. "Thank you, Scrum."

Scrum looks behind me. He seems anxious. "Is anyone else comin' wif you?"

"No. I imagine Jack and Angelica have other plans."

Scrum looks disappointed and holds out his hand to me. "Well, come on then, into the boat."

I gingerly climb in and sit down. Scrum begins to row us back to the Revenge.

When we get to the ship, some of the other crewmen help us climb aboard and secure the skiff.

I hear a door shutting and look up to see Barbossa coming out of the Captain's cabin. He is dressed in his old clothes, minus the hat. I grin. My pirate. I walk over and climb the stairs to the helm.

When I get to the top, Barbossa holds his hand out and smiles. "Welcome to our new ship, Sylvia."

I take his hand and make an effort to smile. _I'd rather have the Pearl, but Hector really wants this ship, and if he's happy then I'm happy._

"Sir." I hear the cabin boy say behind us.

Barbossa and I turn around.

The Cabin Boy holds out Barbossa's hat. "Found this below decks."

Barbossa takes the hat and flips it onto his head, then he pulls out the magic sword and jabs it in the air. The sails unfurl automatically. Barbossa thrusts the sword forward and the ship lurches into action, knocking the crew off their feet. Barbossa and I grab the railing in front of the helm to stay upright.

Barbossa sheaths the sword and yells down at the crew. "All hands ply to windward! Get crackin' ya bloomin' cockroaches!" He laughs his old laugh, and I grin.

The crew laughs nervously and gets to work.

"The crown served me well! Barbossa holds up a piece of parchment. "But now, by the gods of sea and sky, make way for Tortuga!" He rips up the parchment and throws his hands in the air, laughing.

I grin and hug my husband.

Barbossa puts his arms around me. "We be startin' a new life, Sylvia."

I stiffen. _Didn't you just say we were headed for Tortuga?_

Barbossa senses the change. "We'll still be pirates o' course." He puts a hand on my stomach. "But we're goin' ta be more careful from now on."

"Aye." I say. "Going after the Pearl shouldn't be that dangerous."

"Sylvia." Barbossa sighs, exasperated. "We've already got the Revenge."

"I know. But there's something on the Pearl that we need. That you need." I look pointedly at his peg leg.

Barbossa sighs again, more sad than frustrated this time. "Do ye have any idea what long odds those are? That me leg will still be there, and that it can be reattached?"

"Blackbeard put the Pearl in a bottle after the attack. I saw it in the cupboard in the Captain's cabin. Jack was in there, and Cotton's parrot. I'm sure your leg will be there too."

"Then why don't we just go get it from the cupboard?"

I look at him with one eyebrow raised. "What makes you think it would still be there?"

"Jack was busy at the fountain, wasn't 'e?"

"Aye, but he could've sent Gibbs."

Barbossa rolls his eyes in annoyance. "He thinks of everythin'."

"You have to admire him, really." I can't help but smile a little.

Barbossa just looks at me and I have to laugh.

"So how do we find the Pearl?" Barbossa asks.

"I imagine Jack and Gibbs will head for Tortuga. And probably Angelica too." I add with a growl.

"Aye." Barbossa looks curious. "What was it that ye, 'had ta do'?"

"Stop Jack from making Angelica immortal. I knew he would if I left him to it. So, after Blackbeard took the tearless chalice I forced Jack to drink from the other."

"Ye made Jack immortal?"

"Aye."

"And what of Angelica?"

"Jack bandaged her shoulder. She'll live."

Barbossa pauses for a moment, then looks sideways at me. "I know ye hated her too. Why did ye not kill 'er?"

I take a deep breath. "I will not kill a mother and child."

Barbossa looks surprised, and then not. "Jack's, don't ya think?"

I nod. "Most likely."

"But how did ya figure out that she was..." Barbossa looks awkward.

I smile slightly. "Once I realized about myself, I recognized the signs in her as well. Only she was more discreet about it."

We are silent for awhile, then Barbossa turns and looks at me curiously. "How were ye plannin' on reattachin' me leg?"

I grin. "With Aztec gold."

_**The End**_


End file.
